


strawberry shortcake and angel cake

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, and nohyuck being annoying, just renmin being cute, like once, mark and yukhei are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: It started with pink hair dye and ended with their friends being more than annoying.





	strawberry shortcake and angel cake

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by the superior hair colors for jaemin and renjun aka pink and light brown. because like i said, superior  
> idk where the strawberry shortcake and angel cake came from but uhh,,
> 
> enjoy!

"Are you sure this is a great idea? What if it doesn't fit me?" Jaemin asked as he sat down on a chair, an old towel over his shoulders.

"Pink fits everyone!" Jaemin looked up at Renjun who was holding a small box. "That's a lie and you know it. You just want to see me with pink hair."

Renjun set the box down and put on a pair of gloves, "Well you got me there." Jaemin rolled his eyes at him but Renjun just laughed, "But hey! If it ends up looking horrible we still have black dye!"

Jaemin huffed and leaned against the back of the chair, "Fine."

Renjun smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips before starting to dye Jaemin's almost blonde hair. He missed the smile that appeared on Jaemin's face.

Jaemin was staring at the mirror, looking at his freshly dyed hair, PINK hair. "Wow, we should have dyed your hair pink earlier, you look great with pink hair!" Renjun beamed next to him.

"I guess it doesn't look horrible," Jaemin ran a hand through his hair, it was soft for a very bleached and dyed hair.

"You guess? Come on Jaemin it looks great! We can even ask Hyuck or Jeno! I bet they will agree with me," Jaemin turned to look at the smaller one who had a determined look on his face.

"Hyuck will probably laugh at my face or something, tell me i look like a cartoon character," he raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Okay true, but Jeno will agree with me, because he's nice like that."

Jaemin was quiet for a moment before a huge grin took over his face. "Oh no, that look can't promise anything good," Renjun said and backed away slowly.

"Nooo don't go," Jaemin took a hold of Renjun's hands and pulled him closer until he was able to hug the older. "I have a GREAT idea."

Renjun looked up at him, "I doubt it."

Jaemin just laughed, kissing the tip of Renjun's nose, "Oh it's gonna be great."

Jeno and Donghyuck were sitting at a table in a small cafe, waiting for their friends. They were talking about how Mark needed to gorw a pair and ask Yukhei out when Jeno stopped and stared at something behind Donghyuck.

"What?" the younger turned to look behind him and when he saw it his confused expression turned into a wide grin. "Oh my god."

Renjun and Jaemin walked over to them, sitting down on the free chairs. Jeno's eyes didn't leave Jaemin's pink hair. "Jeno can you stop staring?" the pink haired boy asked. Jeno's smile only grew and he shook his head, "No can do Jaemin, you kinda look like Strawberry Shortcake."

Jaemin stared at his older friend, "Strawberry- Fucking Strawberry Shortcake? Really Jeno?"

Jeno lifted his arms up in surrender, "It was the first thing that came into my mind!"

"You know, he isn't wrong," Donghyuck said from next to him. He was also looking at Jaemin's pink hair, "But it fits you if i'm being honest."

"Ha! I was right!" Renjun yelled from across Jaemin who rolled his eyes and sipped the coffee that was just brought to him.

"Oh yeah, Renjun what is up with the blonde hair?" Donghyuck leaned on his hand that was propped on the table and looked at the older with curious, if not a little teasing, eyes.

Renjun's smile dropped a little, "It was Jaemin's payback."

"Amazing, truly the couple of the year, maybe of the century, making each other dye their hair, fantastic," Jeno said with a grin, that matched Donghyuck's, on his face.

"Jaemin as our beloved Strawberry Shortcake and Renjun as Angel Cake," Donghyuck pondered.

"I ship it," Jeno said with a laugh.

"I hate you," Renjun and Jaemin said in unision which made Jeno and Donghyuck only laugh more.


End file.
